Just A Feeling
by Timeless23
Summary: Having saved Henry, the group are invited by the Indians to celebrate their last night in Neverland before leaving. Emma and Killian have yet to discuss the feelings they've developed for one another. Fear and insecurity have kept them from doing so but jealousy can be one hell of a trigger. Jealous!Hook.


**A/N: This is just a one-shot that popped into my mind one night, and I had to get written down. I am currently still working on the next chapter for Looking For Trouble, until then though, here's a dose of Captain Swan. There's a lot of jealous Emma stories, so I made a jealous Hook one here. Enjoy and review! :D **

* * *

**Just A Feeling**

Emma frowned as she took in the scene before her.

Hook. Tiger Lily.

_All over each other._

Kind of.

Okay may be that was a lie.

Sure Tiger Lily was sitting there fawning and gushing over Hook every time he spoke, and he wasn't really leering at her or giving her those steamy looks she'd gotten used to receiving from him.

But it's not like he was hating it.

In fact, he was smiling. A lot.

_Telling heroic tales of his exploits no doubt_.

She shouldn't be bitchy about it really, he did help save her son after all. Spying Henry over with her parents and the Chief, she knew she owed Hook so much.

No not Hook.

_Killian._

He had saved her life more times than she could count at this point. He had watched over her family like they were his own. He'd put aside ten lifetime's worth of revenge to help her get to her son. He was no longer Hook.

He was Killian Jones.

And she had to go and fall for him.

Just her shitty luck.

She blames Neverland. And all that leather he wears. But mostly Neverland.

With all its deathly perils and constant surprises, she had found herself in quite a few compromising situations with the pirate captain. A lot of personal space breached, too many close calls, a bunch of emotionally charged embraces…and well, the kisses.

Dear _god_ the kisses.

It seemed they got into a pattern. Every time one of them had a near-death experience and saved the other, it was followed by a sudden tension-filled moment, where for some reason they would find themselves rushing at each other, lips crashing, hands roaming, and urgent irreversible heat consuming them both.

She'd like to think she didn't know why.

Truth is, she knew it'd been a long time coming.

The beanstalk was just the beginning. The trip to Neverland was a second chance. And the adventure on arriving had established a bond. Not just between their bodies, because really there was no denying _that_ kind of chemistry, but the mutual understanding, the underlying tone of comfort, safety and peace in each other's presence. Sure they argued and bantered all the time, both of them being passion-fuelled people; what really surprised her was that she had never felt more calm then when she was with him either. As though nothing could touch them, because they were a team and they could take it all on.

And it just so happened each time they split off in pairs, she somehow ended up with the flirtatious rogue as her partner. Her father hadn't ever appreciated it. Given the results of those escapades, she couldn't exactly blame him.

Up until they found Henry, the desire to kiss each other had occurred more often. Even without the near-death experiences attached. Some of them even became more light-hearted…chaste. As though it was a normal occurrence whenever they were together.

As if they _were _together.

Of course once Henry was found they hadn't kissed once.

Granted it had only been several hours…but it'd felt a lot longer.

She'd deduced that somewhere along the line she'd gone and fallen in love with the damn pirate. Well when his embrace became as natural as breathing air, something else had to be afoot really.

The only problem was she had no idea if he felt the same.

Judging by how cosy Tiger Lily was getting by his side, she'd say not.

God, why did they have to stop here? Her gaze flicked to Henry again. _Yeah that's why_. She softened somewhat immediately, a trait only her son had over her. She had been determined to give Henry at least one happy memory of Neverland. He was innocent and brave – not to mention wicked smart. Her son amazed her so much, and she knew if he was any other child, he wouldn't have survived out here the way he had. He deserved that much after what he'd been through. So when the Chief of the Indians had invited them to celebrate for the night before heading back, they had been more than happy too.

Of course that was before Emma saw the Chief's pretty daughter eyeing Killian from behind her father.

She scowled, half hidden behind a tent.

She hated this feeling inside.

All insecure and horrible…and _jealous_.

Urgh.

She hated most of all that this whole scenario reminded of a fairly similar scene from Peter Pan.

Glancing around she noticed everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves. Even Regina and Gold had been cajoled into doing magic tricks for the kids of the tribe. Her gaze only lasted seconds on them before it went back to _him_. From her vantage point she could seem him still laughing, flirting, smiling – having a grand old time with the brazen beauty before him. Looking closer though she noticed his eyes kept darting around, almost as though looking for something.

Before she could give it any more thought she heard a cough to her left.

Startled she turned to find the Chief's eldest son, whose name she couldn't remember for the life of her, smiling down at her. He was a tall man, with tanned skin, piercing grey eyes and an impressive amount of muscle.

_Something they're really proud of showing off_. The men of the tribe weren't big on wearing much. The warriors among them wore no more than a pair of leather trousers, revealing their toned chests in a prideful manner – and most likely to serve to remind enemies that they were a force to be reckoned with.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She smiled shrugging it off, intent to continue her stalkerish activity. He spoke before she could.

"Forgive me, but I couldn't fathom why a woman such as yourself would be hiding in the shadows during a celebration in your honour"

It wasn't just _her _honour. They were honouring all of them really.

"A woman such as myself?"

Instinct as always had her doubting intentions of a stranger.

The way he was smiling at her though, she should've known.

Moving closer he almost whispered, "A woman of such beauty and bravery. In my clan we would fight to simply stand by your side. As it is, I'm hoping you'd do me the honour of dancing with me"

Emma didn't know how to take that.

To say she wasn't good with compliments was an understatement, but if she wasn't mistaken the man before her was flirting with her. And if his words hadn't confirmed it then the way he was staring at her, a mixture of desire and hope in his eyes…well that certainly gave it away.

Funny here he was approaching her, while across camp his sister was pretty much doing the same with the guy she actually had feelings for.

Feeling the anger rising up again she chose to ignore it. She was sick of feeling like some lovesick idiot. If the pirate could go around flirting with any pretty girl in his path then she sure as hell wasn't just going to sit on the side lines and watch.

She deserved to have some fun dammit.

To just let loose for a while and laugh, and dance and _enjoy_.

Looking resolutely at the handsome warrior before her she smiled, "I'd love to".

* * *

Killian was feeling the distinct urge to punch the next person to cross his path.

Fists clenched, teeth bared, jaw clamped, to say the least - he was not amused. And…he really _really_ wanted to hit someone.

Anyone.

Preferably _him._

Who exactly?

The bloody wanker who had his hands all over one Emma Swan.

_His _Emma Swan.

Who seemed to be enjoying the attentions of the tanned practically _naked_ man with his arms around her a bit too much for his liking. Where the _fuck_ were his clothes anyway? Did he think it was somehow impressive to prance around flaunting what passed for muscles around here?

He snorted.

Swan would never fall for such a ponce.

The pirate hadn't missed them the second they entered the clearing, the Chief's son guiding her directly towards the dance floor. At first Hook had been distracted by seeing her suddenly. He'd been looking for her since they'd got here but had been unavoidably detained. Unfortunately the young Tiger Lily seemed to be quite enamoured with him – a fact that had never irked him before when it came to a beautiful woman, but now that Swan had gone and taken his heart he found himself disinterested in the thought of any other woman. Tiger Lily though had not seemed to take the hint, and being ever cautious of the extremely over-protective Chief watching from a close distance, he'd had to sit and indulge the girl so as not to cause offence.

Which was extremely exasperating as all he wanted to do was find Emma, take her aside and indulge in a separate celebration of their own.

It was the perfect opportunity to finally establish what the hell was going on with their relationship.

And yes it was a _relationship._

He didn't care if it was only a few heated make out sessions for the captivating blonde, for him this was it.

True flipping Love.

He knew it. He could feel it every time she got near him. The chemistry, the banter, the longing looks - not to mention the sexually charged atmosphere. God knows he was impatient for the moment they finally got_ that_ release. Until then he just wanted her.

By his side.

In his arms.

He was in love with her, and it was about time the blasted stubborn woman knew it.

And right when he'd been contemplating the best way to shake off Tiger Lily and find his woman – to finally and rightfully so, make her his woman – she appears as if from nowhere with some bronzed muscled idiot by her side.

He kept telling himself it was only a dance, she deserved this…to have some fun and enjoy what had otherwise been a perilous time in Neverland. Seeing her smiling and giddy and moving to the folksy soulful music of the tribe, he wished to always see her this way.

_Happy_.

The only problem was that she was currently happy with another _man_.

The bastard was holding her, his arms by her sides, moving them to the music. He was beaming at her, looking down at her appraisingly – _like he had any right to! _Blasted scum of the earth, he had no business being anywhere near her, let alone looking at her like THAT.

Killian recognised that look. He'd used it many times when some barmaid had taken his fancy in the past. What made it worse was the pirate could see the serious edge to the other man's gaze.

The long-haired pillock was looking for more than a tumble in sheets.

And he actually thought he had a chance.

Like. Fuck.

She was his love. His heart.

And there was no way he was going to let some moron with _way too grabby hands_ stand in the way of that.

"Hoo- erm Killian? Everything alright?"

He turned to find the fair Snow White by his side, the Prince coming up right behind her. Both seemed a little startled and tense as they eyed him warily. Confused he looked down realising he was now standing, body on edge with his hand firmly resting on his sword.

When had that happened?

"Fine milady." He removed his hand from its threatening position, simultaneously seeing the few faces of the tribe that had turned his way resume with their previous activities. A quick sweep showed him Henry was over with Regina, sharing stories with the other children around a campfire.

"You seem…agitated"

He rolled his eyes.

She was fishing, and he wasn't going to take the bait.

"I'm perfectly fine your majesty"

"Good. I was hoping not to have to pull your sword out from the Chief's son" his head whipped over at her as she gave him her best _you're not fooling anyone _look. Judging by the amused smirk on her face and the grumpy scowl on the Prince, his relationship with their daughter had not been as well hidden as they'd presumed.

"There is still time yet"

His teeth gritted as he saw the man in question twirl the blonde beauty by the hand, only to have her turn and land right on his chest.

Her hands flat against it.

His _naked _chest.

Reflexively reaching for his sword, it was swiftly removed by the pixie-haired brunette next to him.

"Killian you don't want to be doing that"

His was too angry to keep any kind of pretence up.

"He's _touching _her."

Sure enough Emma's dance partner had his arms wrapped around her, having conveniently wrapped them over her body when she'd fallen into him. Killian was painfully reminded of being in that very same position with her in the giant's castle after climbing that beanstalk. All flirting and hands when he thought she'd grabbed him for far more satisfying reasons.

The only difference was, the man currently with his arms around her _was not him. _

And he had_ no bloody clothes on_!

"Well that's not true, he's wearing pants" Snow chided softly, trying to get him to calm down. Had she known that he had no idea he was even vocalising his thoughts, she would've known better than to try.

But it was pointless.

Emma's hands were on another man's flesh.

Blood boiling he strode over.

"Shouldn't we be stopping him?" Charming stepped up next to his wife. He really didn't like the idea of his daughter and the pirate being in love, but Snow had spent weeks convincing him that in some weird twisted way it was right.

"He's a man in love. I know from experience that they're an unstoppable force." He smiled down at her, forgetting about his daughter and Hook for the moment.

* * *

Emma was feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.

The dancing and music had all been enjoyable and the company wasn't all that bad. The chief's son was sweet and funny, and a great dancer. But finding herself having fallen into his embrace at the moment, she was distinctly all too aware how close they were.

She'd made the mistake of looking up at him when it'd happened, something he'd taken as some kind of sign as she felt tightening of his arms around her. All it served to do was remind her painfully of a pirate holding her in much the same way in a room overflowing with gold and treasures. And the man whose arms she _really _wanted to be around her right now.

Pushing off his chest, she smiled sadly claiming to need a break.

Confused yet remaining a gentleman, he offered to keep her company by the campfire.

Before she could respond another voice cut in.

"She's fine just where she is _mate,_" Killian appeared, snarling at the man beside her. "Now why don't you run along and go braid your hair or something"

"Killian!" she hissed. She apologised to her dance partner as she felt Killian come up right behind her. Close.

_Really _close.

His arm suddenly snaked around her hip, settling on her stomach and pulling her flush against him. The Indian watched their movements closely, a look of understanding passing through his eyes.

"No need to apologise love, lad's gotta know where he's not wanted," he looked pointedly at his newly marked enemy, who smirked slightly in response.

"I'll take my leave of you now Emma, it seems you have an issue to attend to." He deliberately eyed Hook, "if you wish to join me for another dance, I shall be waiting by the fire"

With that he left, barely hearing Killian respond with a "I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you"

Smirking confidently he was unprepared for when Emma turned to shove him off of her. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

Feigning innocence, he tried to reach for her again.

Only to again be shoved back.

"You have no right to do that...to be that way. NO right! You hear that pirate?" She practically spat. Turning on her heel, she marched away from the campsite into a nearby thicket of trees.

Killian was both confused and pissed off.

Marching right after her, he found her slumped against an old pine.

"I have no right?" his quiet dangerous tone had her head snapping up towards him. "You're standing there with another man practically fondling you in front of me-"

"He was NOT fondling me"

"His hands were all over you Emma,"

"We were dancing"

"Oh is _that_ what it was? Looked like a hell of lot more from where I was standing"

Her mouth opened and closed. Words evaded her for a few seconds. Until…

"Wait…are you jealous?"

He snorted, "hardly"

A quick response. A little too quick. Her lie detector was hitting the roof.

She smirked. "You're jealous"

He growled. He actually _growled_. Moving quick as a whip he had her back pressed up against the tree behind her, his body covering hers so there was no room between them. She could feel every part of her body suddenly thrumming with energy. Their legs were wrapped around each other, his hands gripping her sides sending shockwaves of heat straight to her core. With each breath she took she could feel her chest brushing against his, and feeling his sharp intake of breath she knew she wasn't the only one affected. His breath immediately ghosted over her lips, which were desperately yearning for his touch. He was so close, and yet not close enough! Nuzzling into her hair slightly, she felt surrounded by him, his scent enshrouding her; she wanted nothing more than to be cloaked in it, his body touching hers…taking her…_claiming_ her.

Killian noticed her reaction and leaned in close. "I was jealous," he said softly nipping at her ear, eliciting a sharp gasp from within her, "and judging by your current state lass, I guess I do have every right to be"

His eyes zeroed in on her lips, already envisioning the feel of them against his.

Before he could she spoke, "Killian what is this?"

His eyes met hers.

Ocean blue and stormy green.

He knew she was expecting him to throw out an innuendo, lighten the moment, and return to other more enjoyable activities. It was the same way they'd both been distracting each other since these moments began. Neither had been willing to address their developing bond properly, fears and insecurities always holding them back.

All those moments they put off talking about this, escaping reality while indulging a fantasy – it all culminated to this moment now.

No more running.

Looking into her eyes...without wavering...with no hesitation, he finally said what he'd been needing to say this entire time,

"This Swan…is me loving you"

Speechless.

She was speechless. Shocked. Her breathing stilled. Her heart thumped. Louder and louder.

It was practically pushing its way out of her chest.

She felt like she was drowning in emotion. All the feelings she was beginning to doubt came flooding back. The memories of them she was trying to repress pushing to the surface. The warmth she felt in his embrace, _smothering_ her.

And it was _exhilarating_.

Ideally she should be saying something back. That's what a normal girl would do, given the situation. His words were not given lightly, he was exposing himself, and she wasn't saying _anything_. He deserved for her to be able to say it back. She owed him that much. But the fact is, accepting the feelings scared her but admitting them to him, was downright terrifying.

He deserved better.

But yet again he proved that he knew her better than anyone.

He smiled down at her so soft and sincere and she knew…he didn't expect her to say anything just because he had. He just needed her to know what he felt. The way he read her; no one had ever understood her that way.

Finally succumbing, when he leaned in, she met him halfway.

* * *

Emma sighed softly, "we should head back."

"Hmm, not yet love" Killian pulled her closer into his chest where she lay her head, taking in the soothing tone of his heartbeat.

Lying there in the midst of their scattered clothes, with his coat the only protection to their modesty, Emma had never felt more at peace. She could still hear the music from the celebration not far off, and though a part of her really did want to go back and spend their last moments in Neverland with her son and family, it was seemingly being overruled by the rest of her that couldn't bear to leave the arms of her pirate just yet.

Her pirate.

Who loved her.

They'd finally done it. They'd crossed that line and neither looked back.

"You know Henry is not going to forgive either of us if we miss out on our own celebration"

"Aye, that lad of yours can be rather formidable when he wants to be." He smirked down at her, "something he no doubt gets from his mother"

The admiration in his tone was not lost on her. Not if the fluttering in her chest was any indication.

Leaning up she pressed her lips to his in a chaste tender kiss intending to keep it sweet. Killian had other plans and Emma found herself being flipped on her back as he began leaving a trail of hot open-mouthed kisses down her neck.

"_Killian_," she moaned, bringing a smirk to his face as he dipped his head onto her chest, nipping and sucking on her flesh.

"Emma?"

She jack-knifed off the ground so quickly, she almost smothered Killian with her breasts. Not that he was complaining. _Death by cleavage, what a way to go._

"Mom?" She called, praying that she was hearing things.

"Emma where are you?"

She could hear her mother coming closer and frantically tried to grab clothing, _figures her parents would cockblock without even trying._

"Don't worry about that! Is everything okay?" She rushed to get her clothing on while throwing Killian his garb and giving him a look to hurry the hell up. He just smirked back, amused at her panic at the thought of being caught in the act by her parents.

"Right…" Snow's tone clearly pointed out that she suspected something was going on, "are you sure you're okay Emma?"

Killian rolled his eyes, "She's more than okay milady. I have _personally_ seen to it" He practically purred leaving no doubt as to what they'd been doing. Emma felt like slapping him, did he have to be so _him _all the time.

Apparently her mother didn't appreciate Captain Innuendo's comments either. "Well then _Emma,_ when you're ready, Henry's been wanting to spend some time with you before we leave,"

Way to lay on the guilt trip.

"Oh, and the Chief's son has been asking for you too." Hook stilled and Emma flushed. _Crap._ "Apparently you still owe him a dance."

With that parting dig, clearly aimed at Killian for his own comment, Emma could hear her mother trudge back to the campsite.

She looked over at Killian whose hands were fisted in his shirt, a mighty big scowl covering his face.

"She was just playing with you," Emma reached over, putting her arms round his neck, his arms automatically encircling her waist.

"Yes, well I have no doubt that the bastard is just itching to get his hands on you again"

"I don't think so Killian"

"He was looking at you as though he wanted to devour you on site!" His arms tightened around her, his lips pouting, "only I'm allowed to look at you like that"

He was actually sulking about this. She chuckled, _he could be so adorable_. Not that she'd ever tell him that. She had a feeling he wouldn't appreciate being described in the same way as a teddy bear.

It was funny, but having him being possessive of her was oddly thrilling. Usually she would've hated for a man to act as though he had a claim over her, and she'd always found jealousy overrated. With Killian though, having him jealous of any other man wanting her, or flirting with her…it was exciting. And it _really _shouldn't be liberating, but that the thought that this man could have such feelings over her was kind of an ego boost.

"Well you're the only one I care about looking at me like that," her smile was so genuine that he wanted to forget going back to camp and just continue ravishing her here under the stars.

Instead she stepped back, running her hands over his chest causing him to bite back a groan. "Come on then, Henry's waiting."

She couldn't help but add, "Plus I've got some dancing to do"

"Like hell! If that blasted fool comes near you, he'll finally know what it is to be impaled on a sword,"

Raising an eyebrow she looked at him admonishingly.

"What? If anyone's going to be dancing with you, it'll be me" he added cockily. _No more half-naked males around my Swan…_besides himself of course.

"That _was_ the plan" she reproached.

He had the decency to look a little reprimanded at least, before that self-satisfied smirk took over his face.

"Well love, what are we waiting for?" Throwing his shirt on, he grabbed her by the hand and all but pulled her back towards the celebration. She couldn't help but think his sudden change in tune would have something to do with the fact that he could now publicly acknowledge that she was with him. No doubt planning to make sure that a certain Indian got a good look at them together.

Which was more than okay with her, it's not like she'd been completely innocent in her feelings about Tiger Lily being around him earlier. Something he'd explained to her when they'd been lying under the stars together. Even so, she didn't mind her pirate flaunting her a bit if it got the message across to the Chief's flirtatious daughter.

As much as she was his, he was _hers_ too.

Her happy ending.

"Killian,"

He stopped at her tugging and looked at her questioningly, faltering slightly as he noticed her eyes were suspiciously shiny. He moved his hand to her cheek, cradling her face, her hand covering his as she breathed it all in. Him. Her. _Them_.

Looking at him, there was nothing but pure honesty in her gaze.

"I love you."

The smile that covered his face was blinding.

He leaned in, his forehead touching hers. His thumb swiping away a stray tear, stroking her face softly.

"It's about bloody time lass" he whispered.

She laughed, holding on to him as they walked back hand in hand.

_Together._

**The End.**


End file.
